


[Podfic] Do No Harm

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by ingridmatthews.Author's summary:Some cures can't be found in a doctor's office.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do No Harm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67706) by [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews). 



> This fic has so much heart.
> 
> What a treat it was to record it.

Length: 15:07

Mediafire links:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x7b65xp3h28fg7q/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Do_No_Harm.mp3/file)/14 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/66hdxsozdm7tukk/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Do_No_Harm.m4a/file)/12,2 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bn6tATLHIG0RBNvNvnOf7pLoA7zBcpAL/view?usp=sharing)

The song playing at the end is _[Bad Habits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKNLp1xjdzI)_ by Shaun.


End file.
